


Love On The Tennis Court

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome hated tennis with a passion. Yet, if that was true why did she spend most of her free time on the tennis court?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love On The Tennis Court

Kagome whimpered as the tennis ball raced towards her, she knew she shouldn't have tensed up and closed her eyes, but that didn't stop her from dong it. Nor did it stop the loud yelp she gave when said ball hit her wrist with enough force to make her drop her racket. She hissed in pain as she clutched the abused appendage to her well formed chest.

  


"Itttaaaaa." She glared with teary eyes at the person across from her as he scoffed at her, "Kagome…how many times must I tell you to not do that?" She huffed as she bent over to pick up her racket. "Well excuse me, not everyone's an awesome tennis player like you." He sighed as he rested his racket on his shoulder and walked towards her. "Yes well at the rate you're going you'll never be."

She glared at him while gathering her equipment and walking towards the benches outside the court. "Whatever it's not even like I want to be here. I'm only here because my mother wants me to be." He scowled as he plopped down on the bench next to her spreading his arms across the back of the bench. "It shows."

She blushed as she realized how bratty she must have sounded to him. "W-well it's not that I don't enjoy the time we get to spend together it's just that you become so mean when it comes to tennis." He gaze softened as he allowed his arm to drape itself over her slim shoulders. "Gomen, it's just…" He trailed off not knowing how to finish his sentence.

She smiled at him lovingly. "I know." He nodded and pulled her closer to him as a jester of thanks. She snuggled into his side and brushed her lips against his cheek.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while just enjoying each others company. It was five minutes later that she decided to speak up. "So, Koi, what do you want to do tomorrow?" He looked away from her a light blush dusting his cheeks. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with her yet he knew that if he were to voice his thoughts he was more then likely to end up with a black eye and a restraining order. He was after all older then her by a few years, he was in high school and she in middle school. Which was the main reason they had to keep their relationship a secret, they were both 'too young' to be thinking about such things.

By societies standers they were both very sick 'children', as sex was not even supposed to cross their minds until they were well over twenty, yet this was the year of two thousand and nine, the age people were becoming sexual active was getting lower and lower.

So instead they were 'friends' practicing tennis, he being on the tennis team and she being well known as an active young girl worked quite well to their advantage.

Unfortunately for them it was later discovered that Kagome was better suited to watching tennis then playing it, it seemed that tennis was the one sport she did not enjoy.

Yet, for appearances sake they had to at least pretend to practice and he was never one to do something half assed and took their training seriously.

Sadly he often let his passion for tennis cloud his love for her, once they were on the court he was teacher and she his student.

Yet, Kagome being her, over looked it as one of his loveable quirks.

He was brought out of his thoughts by her lightly shaking his shoulder; he looked down at her worried face and instantly felt bad for making her worry. He smiled at her to ease her worries, "Gomen, Kagome-chan, I seemed to have wandered off in my thoughts."

She smiled at him while dislodging herself form him and standing in front of him, her bag clasped in her hands which were behind her back causing her breasts to be pushed out. "Well when you decide give me a call." He smiled as he stood up, his form towering over her smaller one. He quickly swooped down and caught her plump pink lips with his own. He broke the kiss seconds later and smiled at her dazed expression. "Hai, Gomen-chan. Ja ne."

She blushed at his retreating back. "Ja ne, Shishido- Kun!"


End file.
